


Comfort Food

by Enigma13



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Homesickness, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Skyline Chili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Alexa loved coming home to Columbus. However, someone doesn't seem to be as happy about it as her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! EXAMS ARE OVAH! To celebrate here is a fic that I came up with for no reason. I'm from Ohio near Cincy and one of the best local restaurants is Skyline Chili. It's only available in Ohio and the Northern Part of Kentucky and Dean brought it up in his Unfiltered Episode and basically if you're an Ohio person and don't like Skyline people look at you weirdly. So this is my love letter to Skyline Chili as much as it is an excuse to write some Blissbrose with some Bliss/Becky friendship.

Alexa loved coming home. Sure, the traveling around the world was amazing, but there was always that buzz of excitement when you started seeing familiar streets and structures on the drive, plus the hometown crowd was always something to behold. It didn’t matter that she played a raging bitch on television; they’d give her a great reception that made her burst with happiness inside her chest.

Smackdown was back in Columbus tonight, and she’d already taken Becky, her riding partner and the woman she was closest to on the Smackdown roster, to all of the good restaurants, making sure that she tried Skyline Chili. It was the best and Alexa could have one extra cheat day just to scarf down a couple Coneys and a 3-way with her friend. Then they’d drove past all of Alexa’s old childhood hang outs, and waited outside so that Becky could meet her parents when they got to the arena. Becky had exchanged pleasantries with them and promised her worried mother that she’d keep Alexa safe in their match tonight, while Alexa blushed out how thankful her mom sounded. She guessed parents never stopped being embarrassing. 

Then she had lit up because her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose, had come to say hello to her parents. They’d chatted for a while, nothing too extreme since he had met them before, then her parents left to go find their seats. Dean had kissed her on the forehead and given her what was supposed to be a smile. But it didn’t have that usual aspect about it that screamed ‘Dean’. So she kept a close eye on him for the rest of the night. He’d seemed sluggish and really sad, but he gave nothing away, still cracking jokes and not being able to sit still. 

After the show, she’d said goodbye to her family, and let Becky head out with Nikki for the night. She needed to ride with Dean and figure out what was causing him to be so down in the dumps. She found him in his locker room and shut the door behind her. “Okay, tell me what’s wrong cause it’s starting to annoy me that I can’t figure it out.”

She watched him smile. “Well, we all know how much you like to be the smartest person in the room.”

“I’m always the smartest person in the room. Now, stop avoiding it.”

He sighed, “I don’t know. We are in Ohio, but I still feel far from home. I know Cincy is only like three hours away, but it just sucks to be in Ohio and not be able to go visit. I didn’t want to say anything cause this is your home town and you deserve to enjoy it.”

She strode forward and ran a hand through his messy hair. “You don’t need to feel guilty. It’s totally understandable to be a bit homesick.”

He leaned into her touch and let her run her fingers through his hair. After a few minute he grunted. “Thanks. You riding with me tonight?”

She stepped back, letting him grab both their bags. She gave him a grateful smile at his act of gentlemanly gesture. She helped him put their stuff in his rental car but before he could jump into the drivers seat she climbed in. He gave her a weird look, but she just smiled and winked at him. She had an idea that might cheer him up a bit. 

She hadn’t seen him for the whole day because he was doing media appearances and in creative meetings all day. And she could tell how pleasantly surprised he was when she pulled into the Skyline Chili parking lot. She gave him a sly grin. “I know it isn’t Cincinnati, but at least you can get a taste of it.”

Dean leaned over and pulled her into a kiss. She groaned in the back of her throat as her hand came up to clutch the lapels of his leather jacket. He pulled back when the lack of air was finally getting to them both and she was left sitting in the driver’s seat light-headed. He grinned at her. “Don’t expect much more of that tonight. I like beans on my 3-way.”

“Dean that’s so gross!”

The, almost, cackling laugh she got from Dean as he walked into the restaurant was enough to make her giggle and follow after him. Skyline was so good, she would never complain about having it twice in a day. Especially when it put that kind of smile on her boyfriend’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I've eaten Skyline twice a day for like three days in a row once... shit is good.


End file.
